1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an endoscopic device, and more particularly, to an endoscopic device in which an operation unit flexing an insertion section and a display unit displaying an image acquired by the insertion section are built in a single chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscopic device having an image capturing mechanism at a distal end of a long insertion section has been widely used to observe a sample located at an end of a thin and long insertion channel or to observe the inside of a sample.
Recently, an improvement in which a display unit displaying an image acquired from the insertion section and an operation unit flexing the insertion section are received in a single chassis so as to facilitate the carrying and operation has been studied as an improvement of the endoscopic device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-109222 discloses an endoscopic device in which a display unit and an operation unit are received in a common chassis. In the endoscopic device, a monitor unit is disposed at one end of the chassis and a substantially rod-shaped grip is formed at the other end. An operation unit including a joystick is disposed between the grip and the monitor unit. A user operates the joystick with a thumb in a state where he or she holds the rod-shaped grip at the time of operating the joystick.